Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother Hetman - Odcinek 3 - Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: 17 osób weszło do domu Wielkiego Brata. Modelka, Camgirl, Trenerka, Cukiernk oraz Śmieciarz, a wsród nich znajduje się fałszywy uczestnik. Tsunami wygrała pierwsze zadanie o HoH. Kobieta od samego początku celowała w kobiety. Komentarz Dalli o czarnoskórych uczestniczkach ucznił z niej wroga numer jeden...dopóki nie doszło do incydentu z rybą Yuu. Ostatecznie Tsunami nominowała Dalię i Madison do eksmisji. TONIGHT: Nominacje domu wstrząsną domem... 8 głosów na Yuu. To oznacza tylko jedno... Yuu jesteś nominowany do eksmisji. It's do or die for nominees... 100px Mam nadzieję, że przetrwam tę eksmisję, Jeżeli odpadnę, to ci co na mnie zagłosowali popamiętają mnie. Rzucę na nich klątwę, by poodpadali jak najszybciej... 100px Jestem zagrożona. Muszę wygrać veto. Niektórzy ludzie uważają mnie za rasistkę, bo jestem biała. To smutne. Wielki Brat rozdaje ostrzeżenia na lewo i prawo. '' Przed wejściem do domu zostaliście poinformowani o tym, że nieodpowiednie zachowanie będzie karane. Jeśli ponownie dojdzie do takiej sytuacji - zostaniesz usunięty z domu Wielkiego Brata... 'i czy to początek związku? ''' Po paru sekundach przestają na chwilę, spoglądają na siebie z pożądaniem, i ponownie decydują się na pocałunek, tym razem bardziej namiętny. center|335 px Dzień 3, Wieczór'Tsunami: Pierwsza ceremonia nominacji zakończona.' *wszyscy uczestnicy przytulają się do siebie* 100px Mam nadzieję, że przetrwam tę eksmisję, Jeżeli odpadnę, to ci co na mnie zagłosowali popamiętają mnie. Rzucę na nich klątwę, by poodpadali jak najszybciej, być może jakaś interwencja medyczna będzie potrzebna w Domu Wielkiego Brata. 100px Dlaczego zostałam nominowana? Ano tak...Jestem biała. 100px Za nami ceremonia nominacji i mam mieszane uczucia. Przykro mi, że musiałam nominować Madison, ale nie udało mi się z nią zbudować relacji, natomiast Dalia jak dla mnie zachowuje się oburzająco - jej rasistowskie komentarze w stosunku do innych uczestników jak dla mnie nie mają miejsca w domu Wielkiego Brata i chcę aby odpadła, bo może dzięki temu zrozumie, że jej słowa nie są okej. Plik:HoH.png Pokój Głowy Domu 100px 100px Po nominacjach Daisy postanowiła podziękować Tsunami za to, że jej nie nominowała podczas pierwszych nominacji sezonu. Przy okazji, dopytała o kilka operacji plastycznych dotyczących jej piersi. Nie ukrywała chęci powiększania swoich, dlatego oszczędnie wypytała Tsunami, czy jest zadowolona z jej piersi. Tsunami dziękuje kobiecie za komplement. Kobieta odpowiada, że jest bardzo zadowolona ze swoich piersi, ale to dlatego, że robiła je u najlepszego doktora, Christophera Gojdzia, w jego klinice w Londynie. Dodatkowo opowiada, że dał jej gwarancję zadowolenia na 2 lata. Tsunami mówi Daisy, że jest to kosztowne, ale warto. 100px Moje piersi zdobyły sympatię Daisy! Kto wie, może jeżeli jakiś chłopak będzie chętny to zaprosimy ją do łóżka? Kilka minut później... 100px 100px 100px 100px Tsunami leży na łóżku w pokoju Głowy Domu. Na łóżku siedzi Cornel, natomiast Sebastian i LeRoy siedzą na sofach. Tsunami rozmawia z chłopakami na temat życia poza domem Wielkiego Brata. W trakcie rozmowy kobieta przytula się do Cornela mówiąc mu, że mogłaby go schrupać. Po chwili dodaje, że pozostałych panów także chciałaby spróbować. Cornel nie ukrywa, że się zawstydził. Tsunami od razu zauważyła jego zaczerwienione policzki. Mężczyzna prosi jednak kobiete, aby nie zachowywali się tak przy osobach trzecich. Nie chce, aby inni mieszkańcy zaczęli ze sobą szeptać, że ktoś tu ma już showmance. Cornel, żeby nie wzbudzać większych podejrzeń zapytał Sebastiana i LeRoya czy nie pójdą z nim na podwórko poćwiczyć. Tsunami mówi Cornelowi, że ona nie ma zamiaru się ograniczać do jednego samca, więc niech się nie boi - nikt nie pomyśli, że ma showmance, bo Tsunami jest w stanie obsłużyć każdego, oprócz Yuu, bo nie kręcą jej śmieci. 100px Nie dziwie się Tsunami, że tak na mnie leci. Wystarczy tylko spojrzeć na mnie. Mam nadzieje, ze kobieta się ogarnie i zacznie myśleć głową, a nie swoją wysuszoną cipką. Kilkanaście minut później... 100px 100px 100px Po nominacjach Cornel przychodzi do HoH room, gdzie siedzą Tsunami oraz Rita. Mężczyzna dziękuje kobiecie za zatrzymanie go w domu. Wręcza jej kwiaty zerwane z podwórka. Po paru minutach Cornel nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać i zadał pytanie Ricie, czy to są jej naturalne włosy, ponieważ ma on kuzyna, który jest drag queen i ma dokładnie takie same. Kobieta ignoruje pytanie Cornela, jednak w swojej głowie ma myśl, że mężczyzna jest zbyt ciekawski i ewidentnie nie jest w jej typie, ale akceptuje szczerość. 100px Cornel i jego pytanie o mój kolor włosów. Pewnie facet mi zazdrości urody, dlatego zadał mi to pytanie. No cóż, mam świadomość, że jestem piękna, ale kolor włosów zmienię wtedy, kiedy będę miała na to ochotę. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px Podczas nominacji Diamond razem z Portią nie mogły ukryć swojego rozbawienia faktem, że Madison i Dalia są nominowane. Kobiety na oczach wszystkich zaczęły się śmiać podczas kiedy Madison płakała. Rozbawione dziewczyny szybko pobiegły do sypialni triumfując, że ich sojusz Black Girls zadziałał. Nie mogły powstrzymać swojego zadowolenia przed innymi. Niedługo po tym do sypialni przyszła Rita. Kobiety postanowiły uczcić to, że nie są nominowane kilkoma drinkami. Po chwili uznały jednak, że powinny się od siebie trochę odseparować, żeby to że mają sojusz nie było oczywiste. Diamond wpadła na pomysł, żeby razem z Portią na oczach wszystkich zrobić udawanego fighta. Portia powiedziała, że to dobry pomysł, żeby zrobić fake dramę. Od razu wybiegła do salonu i zaczęła krzyczeć, że Diamond tak naprawdę pracuje jako dziwka na roksie i oszukała wszystkich o tym, że jest fizjoterapeutką. Portia nagle zaczęła się śmiać, co oczywiście próbowała ukryć zakrywając twarz. Po niej do salonu przebiegła Diamond. Diamond wszystko słyszała. Wiedziała, że Portia zrobiła fake drame. Również nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu i zapytała o co chodzi, bo usłyszała swoje imię. Następnie powiedziała Portii, że ma nadzieję, że umrze na raka. 100px Ja i Diamond jesteśmy prze-ge-nial-ne! Założę się że ci debile dali się na wszystko nabrać! *zaczyna się głośno śmiać* Mogłam się trochę powstrzymać z tym śmiechem, ale myślę, że i bez tego nam uwierzyli. Teraz nikt nie posądzi nas o sojusz! 100px Zrobiłyśmy z Portią fake drame. Teraz nikt nie podejrzewa, że mamy sojusz. To był chyba najlepszy ruch w historii. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png ŁAZIENKA 100px 100px 100px Portia i Diamond szukają Tsunami aby podziękować jej za bohaterskie wystąpienie podczas nominacji. Dziewczyny przytulają ją i dziękują. Diamond mówi do Tsunami, że Dalia to racist whore i zapłaci za to co mówiła, więc wszystkie muszą połączyć siły, aby uprzykrzyć życie tej lafiryndzie. Portia dodaje, że z chęcią przyjmą Tsunami do ich sojuszu, w którym jest również Rita oraz dodaje, że razem będą mogły zwalczać zło w domu Wielkiego Brata. Tsunami wzrusza się słowami dziewczyn i mówi, że bardzo chciałaby dołączyć do ich sojuszu. Opowiada im o swojej czarnoskórej adoptowanej siostrze, z którą jest blisko jak kulki analne z odbytem. Mówi, że nie wyobraża sobie, że mogłaby puścić płazem obrzydliwe słowa Dalii. 100px Ja i dziewczyny mamy ze sobą nić porozumienia - żadna z nas nie lubi rasistek, a Dalia nią jest. Cieszę się, że pokazałam im, że mogę być dla nich wsparciem. Osobiście bardzo popieram ruch Black Lives Matter, a także jestem za tym, aby więcej czarnoskórych kobiet mogło robić karierę jako camgirl bez nękania przez białych mężczyzn. Obie czarnoskóre koleżanki rozklejają się tak, że łzy wzruszenia aż zmyły ich tapety na twarzy. Wszystkie sojuszniczki wychodzą z łazienki nabijając się z nosa Dalii. 100px Bardzo lubię Tsunami. Ona jest jedną z nielicznych normalnych białych ludzi w tym domu. Dalia jest rasistką. Widzieliście jej nos? Brzydszego w życiu nie widziałam! Na jej miejscu zrobiłabym sobie jego korektę, aż trochę szkoda mi się jej zrobiło na myśl, że już odpadnie, bo nie będzie miała kasy i ludzie będą musieli oglądać jej obrzydliwego ryja. Diamond przytuliła dziewczyny, a następnie poszła do toalety za potrzebą. 100px To be honest, kiedy Tsunami nominowała Madison, nie miałam pojęcia kto to do cholery jest. Serio, pierwszy raz od naszego wejścia do domu zobaczyłam jej mordę. No rozbawiło mnie to do łez, laska się chyba z choinki urwała. Moje włosy są już bardziej widoczne niż ona. Dzień 4 Plik:Salon_-_1.png Plik:Salon_-_2.png SALON Ostateczne wyniki: 8 głosów na Yuu; po 1 głosie otrzymali - Aaron, Cornel, Diamond, Daisy, LeRoy (autogłos), Parul, Sebastian. 100px Dalia mnie nominowała i jestem wściekła! Pokazała, że plotki o tym, że jest rasistką są prawdą. Domagam się zdyskwalifikowania Dalii z domu Wielkiego Brata, bo jej zachowanie jest krzywdzące. 100px Komuś chyba nie przypadłam do gustu! Jestem zszokowana ale co mogę z tym zrobić. Nie każdy do siebie pasuje! 100px Czuje się zażenowany tym że zostałem nominowany już przy pierwszej okazji, ale spodziewałem się tego. Już pierwszego dnia widząc pozostałych uczestników byłem pewien że gdyby przy drzwiach stała bramka która nie pozwalałaby wejść do domu graczom z IQ poniżej 50 to w programie znalazło by się maksymalnie 4-5 osób. Plik:Jadalnia - 1.png Plik:Jadalnia - 2.png JADALNIA 100px 100px Diamond i Dalia zrobiły sobie herbatę. Dalia niechcący pomyliła kubek i wzięła herbatę Diamond zamiast swojej. Kiedy Diamond zwróciła jej uwagę, kobieta zaśmiała się mówiąc, że zaszła pomyłka. Wściekła Diamond oznajmiła, że zaraz zmaże jej ten uśmieszek z twarzy i żeby trzymała się z dala od jej herbaty. Wypomniała, że jej przodkowie najpierw jej przodkom zabrały wolność, a teraz ona chce ukraść jej herbatę. Dalia domyśliła się, że Diamond jest zła, bo oddała na nią głos. Próbowała jakoś to z nią wyjaśnić, ale Diamond wzięła jej herbatę i wylała do zlewu. Powiedziała, że ta herbata symbolizuje grę Dalii i ona stąd zaraz odpadnie po czym zaczęła mieszać swoją herbatę przyglądając się z pogardą koleżance. 100px Dalia to zwykły biały śmieć. Miałam już do czynienia z takimi w moim życiu. Nie wiem za kogo ona się ma, ale nie będzie mieszać z moją herbatą. Jebana złodziejka. Widać, że wychowała się w jakichś slumsach. Zero klasy. Szkoda, że Hitler nie żyje, bo przydałby się w takich momentach. 100px O co jej chodzi? Może za mało potasu? Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png ŁAZIENKA 100px 100px 100px Tsunami, Parul oraz Diamond stoją przy lustrach i rozmawiają o makijażu. Diamond mówi kobietom, że głupio jej przez to, jak zachowała się parę dni temu. Tsunami i Parul odpowiadają, że już nikt o tym nie pamięta, więc może być spokojna. Tsunami pokazuje Parul, jak robi się tak zwane blowjob lips, a międzyczasie mówiąc dziewczynom o tym, jak oburzona jest ostatnim zachowaniem Yuu. Według niej słowa, które do niej wypowiedział były degradujące i nigdy nie widziała, aby takie poniżanie kobiet zostało zignorowane. 100px Makijaż z Tsunami sprawia, że aż mam ochotę blow. Efekt był natychmiastowy. Cornel i Aaron jak mnie zobaczyli od razu zaczęli to zaczęli mnie wyrywać jak chińczyk reksia. Muszę być ostrożna. Showmance w national TV to brak szacunku do siebie, ale oh...ci dwaj to niezła pokusa. Diamond powiedziała Tsunami, że od zawsze była feministką i w takich momentach każda kobieta powinna ją wspierać. Również nie podoba jej się zachowanie Yuu oraz innych facetów w tym domu. Oznajmiła jednak, że Tsunami jako piękna, seksowna, wykształcona dama ma przewagę nad zwykłym śmieciarzem. 100px Uwielbiam Tsunami, ale nie chcę, żeby Yuu odpadł. Nie wiem co ona do niego ma. Chyba jestem jedyną osobą, która go polubiła. Ostatnio nawet popsikałam go swoimi perfumami. Faceci w tym domu są super, przynajmniej nie są rasistami jak Dalia. Tsunami dziękuje Diamond za jej słowa i mówi, że silne kobiety muszą trzymać się razem, bo nie może wygrać ktoś, kto tak bardzo nie szanuje kobiet jak Yuu. Plik:Salon_-_1.png Plik:Salon_-_2.png SALON 100px 100px 100px Dalia odpowiedziała Diamond, że jest przewrażliwiona na swoim punkcie. Dalia nie uważa się za rasistkę. Sądzi, że nie jest winna temu, że biali ludzie kupują herbatę z Azji. Uważa, że dzięki temu nakręcają azjatycką gospodarką i państwa takie jak Singapur są jednymi z najlepiej rozwijających się na świecie, a gospodarka chińska niedługo będzie najsilniejsza na świecie. Diamond przewróciła oczami i zaczęła obrażać Dalię. Dziewczyna po tej rozmowie zaczęła płakać. Wtedy nadeszła Parul, który zaczęła pocieszać Dalię i mówić, że jest dumna z tego, że Azja słynie z produkcji herbaty i filmów z Jackie Chanem i żeby nie przejmować się Diamond. Diamond zaczęła się śmiać, kiedy Dalia płakała. Powiedziała, że nikt się na to nie nabierze. To Diamond jest prawdziwą ofiarą w tej sytuacji, a nie Dalia. Zapytała Parul po czyjej jest stronie. Dodała, że Dalia nazwała ją "grubą czarną dziwką". Następnie zrobiła housemeeting i powiedziała wszystkim, że Dalia oraz Parul mają sojusz. 100px Ta żałosna szmata tak chce ze mną pogrywać? Niech jej będzie, ale to ona właśnie została rasistką na oczach milionów widzów. Mam nadzieję, że zapłaci za to co zrobiła. Postanowiłam zrobić housemeeting i wrzucić ją pod autobus. Niech wszyscy wiedzą jaka z niej żmija! Podczas housemeeting oczy Parul napełniają się łzami. Po skończeniu monologu Diamond, Parul zaczęła szybko odpowiadać, że miała mówić Diamond od razu, że jest po jej stronie, a potem ta zaczęła ją oskarżać o sojusz z rasistką. Parul zaczęła swój monolog na temat tego jak osoby należące do mniejszości mają nie być atakowane skoro same tworzą konflikty wewnątrz swoich grup. Po skończonym wywodzie Parul nie może wytrzymać napięcia i opuszcza pokój, przykrywa się kocem i chlipie. 100px Nie sądziłam, że w tych czasach żyją jeszcze ludzie przewrażliwieni na punkcie swoim i swojego koloru skóry. Mam nadzieję, że te osoby zrozumieją, że takim zachowaniem niczego już nie osiągną. Teraz nie liczy się czy jesteś czarny, żółty czy niebieski, liczy się osobowość. Ale niektóre Azjatyki i inne Afroamerykanki tego nie rozumieją. To żenujące. 100px Jak Diamond mogła na mnie naskoczyć! Mówić mi, że wspieram rasistkę? A wcześniej prosić o pomoc? Gdzie tu godność, o którą walczyłam w Kambodży? Naprawdę chcę jej dać szansę, kłótnia z inną woman of color to ostatnie czego chce, ale nie wiem czy jej nastawienie do mnie może się zmienić. Diamond pobiegła za Parul. Przeprosiła ją za to, że ją nominowała, ale pomyliła ją z Dalią, która jest prawdziwą rasistką w tym domu. Następnie ją przytuliła. Powiedziała, że zrobiła to housemeeting, bo wkurzyło ją, że ktoś gada z rasistką. Wróciła do salonu na swoje housemeeting i nakrzyczała na Dalie, że Parul przez nią płacze. Następnie poprosiła, żeby jeśli "ta rasistka" stąd nie odpadnie, inni pozwolili wygrać jej HoH, a wtedy ona ją wywali. 100px Ta żałosna szmata tak chce ze mną pogrywać? Niech jej będzie, ale to ona właśnie została rasistką na oczach milionów widzów. Mam nadzieję, że zapłaci za to co zrobiła. Postanowiłam zrobić housemeeting i wrzucić ją pod autobus. Niech wszyscy wiedzą jaka z niej żmija! 100px Jestem genialna! Teraz nawet jeśli Dalia odpadnie to ludzie i tak dadzą mi wygrać HoH, bo ich o to poprosiłam.*śmieje się* Kilka godzin później odbywa się losowanie do zadania o veto. Tylko sześć uczestników będzie brać udział w zadaniu o veto. Obecna głowa domu, trzech nominowanych oraz dwie wylosowane osoby. 100px Jestem zagrożona. Niektórzy ludzie uważają mnie za rasistkę, bo jestem biała. To smutne. Mogę liczyć tylko na siebie. 100px Losowanie graczy do Veta nie martwi mnie tak bardzo, bo wątpię, że ktokolwiek będzie chciał zatrząść grą i użyje Veta, ale na pewno chciałabym, aby wylosowano Parul, bo się polubiłyśmy i myślę, że nie chciałaby mi zaszkodzić. *Tsunami wylosowała Parul. Następnie wylosowała Felicię.* 100px YAAAAY! WEZMĘ UDZIAŁ W PIERWSZYM ZADANIU O POWER OF VETO! Jestem taka podekscytowana, zawsze jest to okazja do bliższego kontaktu z nominowanymi. 100px Nawet jeśli odpadnę nie będzie mi smutno z tego powodu, przebywanie z tym ludzkim szlamem zaczyna mnie męczyć, a odchodząc zostawię im taką niespodziankę której długo nie będą mogli zapomnieć. Dzień 4, Noc Wielki Brat po kolei wołał uczestników. Pierwszy do pokoju zwierzeń udał się LeRoy. LeRoy. Przed wejściem do domu zostałeś poinformowany o tym, że nieodpowiednie zachowanie będzie karane. Wczoraj rano wziąłeś prześcieradło oraz koce i zakryłeś wszystkie kamery w sypialni. Następnie powiedziałeś - "Nie chcę być nagrywany!". Dzisiaj w pokoju zwierzeń oznajmiłeś, że nie bierzesz udziału w nominacjach domu, za co zostałeś ukarany autogłosem. Jeśli znowu będziesz zakrywał kamery - zostaniesz nominowany do eksmisji. Natomiast jeżeli nie oddasz głosu w następnym tygodniu podczas nominacji zostaniesz usunięty z domu Wielkiego Brata !To jest Twoje ostatnie ostrzeżenie! Następnie do pokoju zwierzeń udał się Yuu Yuu. Przed wejściem do domu zostałeś poinformowany o tym, że nieodpowiednie zachowanie będzie karane. Wczoraj wieczorem rzuciłeś rybą w Ritę. Następnie zacząłeś grozić Tsunami - "Jeśli się nie oddalisz, to wykorzystam swoją rybę, aby Cię zakneblować". Wielki Brat nie będzie tolerował Twojego agresywnego zachowania wobec kobiet i dostajesz pierwsze ostrzeżenie. A na samym końcu do pokoju wierzeń udała się Diamond Diamond. Przed wejściem do domu zostałaś poinformowana o tym, że nieodpowiednie zachowanie będzie karane. Dzisiaj nazwałaś Dalię - "białym śmieciem". Wielki Brat nie będzie tolerował racial slurs w swoim domu. Dzień 5 Plik:Salon_-_1.png Plik:Salon_-_2.png SALON 100px 100px 100px Felicia widząc jak spore problemy mają niektórzy z mieszkańców, np. Dan czy Cornel postanowiła udzielać wszystkim chętnym porad prawniczych za darmo. Myśli, że to może zbliżyć ją personalnie z resztą housemates. Dlatego Felicia zrobiła house meeting w salonie i serdecznie zaprosiła chętnych pojedynczo do Pink Roomu. Madison przyszła do Felicii, i zaczęła jej się zwierzać z problemu. ''- Jestem w trakcie rozwodu, co mam zrobić, aby wyciągnąć jak najwięcej kasy od mojego męża? Chciałabym też uzyskać pełnię praw rodzicielskich. Czy jest taka możliwość?'' Felicia do Madison: Oczywiście że jest taka opcja wystarczy, że będę Cię reprezentować. Co prawda już dawno odeszłam od zajmowania się sprawami cywilnymi, ale dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek. Kilka telefonów żebym znalazła haczyki na twojego męża, co da ci przewagę w sądzie. Na pewno ma coś za uszami. Takie małżeństwo jest jak siedzenie więzieniu, ale ja cię z niego wydostanę. Za to mam nadzieję, że twojemu mężowi do twarzy w pomarańczowym. To jego ulubiony kolor. Ma całą szafę rzeczy w kolorze pomarańczowym. Jestem pewna, że się ucieszy. Madison usatysfakcjonowana poradą prawną, zagaduje ją o ewentualną współpracę. ''- Myślałam ostatnio nad grą, i może jakaś mała współpraca pomiędzy nami byłaby możliwa? Jestem pewna, że to będzie z korzyścią dla obu stron. Zastanów się dobrze nad moją propozycją.'' Madison ukradkiem widzi, jak Tsunami podsłuchuje się rozmowie jej i Felicii. Podchodzi od razu do dziewczyny i mówi. ''- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.'' Na to Tsunami: ''- Przechodziłam obok, i usłyszałam jak rozmawiacie. Chciałam zgłosić też swój problem prawny, i czekałam aż skończycie rozmawiać.'' Madison zastanawia się chwilę. ''-Jestem wstanie ci uwierzyć. Mogę ci zapewnić, że Felicia jest świetną prawniczką.'' Po tej wymianie zdań Madison i Tsunami rozeszły się.'' '' 100px Że niby ja chcę poradę prawną od Felicii? Nie interesuje mnie Felicia i jej wątpliwej jakości porady prawne, mam nadzieję, że tak doradzi Madison, że skończy w więzieniu. Jedyne co mnie interesowało to przerwanie rozmów między Madison i Felicią i udało mi się to zrobić. Felicia po chwili zastanowienia odpowiada, że zawsze jest możliwość współpracy. Uważa, że kobiety powinny trzymać się razem. Samą propozycję odbiera z entuzjazmem. Jednak po chwili Madison odchodzi i coś szepcze do Tsunami, co zaintrygowało Felicię. Felicia chcąc dowiedzieć się o co chodziło kobietom, podchodzi do Tsunami na osobności i pyta czy chciała coś od niej. Tsunami mówi Felicii, że nie, po prostu słyszała plotki, że Madison opowiada fałszywe informacje na temat Tsunami i chciała zobaczyć, czy to prawda. Tsunami pyat się, czy Madison mówiła jej coś na jej temat. 100px Widzę, że tonący chwyta się brzytwy! Drętwa Madison dziś złożyła mi ofertę współpracy. Nie wiem czy mogę jej ufać, bo kobieta jest ewidentnie w kiepskiej sytuacji, co czasem popycha ludzi do desperackich działań. Jednak najbardziej zastanawia mnie wymiana zdań między nią, a Tsunami. Muszę się dowiedzieć o co im chodziło. Pora włączyć spy mode. Felicia jest zdezorientowana, bo Tsunami wyglądała na lekko przerażoną, po części zdziwioną kiedy usłyszała, co mówi Madison. Postanowiła zachować te uwagi dla siebie i odpowiedziała Tsunami, że ani słowem Madison o niej nie wspomniała. Felicia pragnie dalej drążyć temat, ponieważ czuje jakieś nieścisłości odnośnie rozmowy kobiet, zatem pyta się jakie fałszywe informacje mogłaby rozpowszechniać Madison. Tsunami odpowiada, że sama nie wie, co konkretnie. Jedyne co usłyszała od kogoś to to, że Madison wygaduje, że Tsunami ocierała się nago o Sebastiana, co jest kłamstwem i nie wie, co Madison odbiło. Felicia mówi, że pewnie ktoś ubarwił tę historię, dlatego Tsunami nie powinna się tym zbyt bardzo przejmować. Jednak po chwili dodaje, że to brak klasy rzucać oskarżenia bez pokrycia w rzeczywistości. 100px Już nie wiem, której z pań nie powinnam ufać. To Tsunami wydawała się przestraszona, jak Madison coś do niej szeptała, a nie na odwrót. Moje oczy nie mogą kłamać, już tyle lat wyciągam wnioski obserwując mimikę twarzy swoich klientów. Jakie plotki? Może warto zgłębić bardziej ten temat i zobaczyć, która z kobiet się pogrąży. Tsunami mówi Felicii, że powiedziała jej to zaufana osoba i wątpi, że by ją okłamała. Kobieta mówi, że idzie się poopalać, a następnie zostawia nadętą lampucerę w samotności, czyli tak, jak wygląda jej życie na co dzień. 100px OCIERANIE SIĘ O SEBASTIANA? Kto to wymyślił?! Przecież on już sam swoją osobowością jest odpychający. Zapytam innych kobiet, czy coś na ten temat słyszały. Wydaje mi się, że po prostu Tsunami chce być w centrum uwagi, tylko muszę na to znaleźć dowód. Madison przygląda się kobietom z innego pokoju... 100px Zdążyłam zaobserwować, kto mniej więcej z kim trzyma. Według mnie jestem wstanie przewidzieć, kto na kogo może dać. Ostatnio zawarta współpraca z Felicią, być może będzie bardzo owocna. Liczę na to, chociaż w tutaj nigdy nie wiadomo. Tsunami widać, że jest bardzo ciekawska, już nie pierwszy raz, jak kogoś podsłuchiwała. Widocznie speszyła się, jak do niej zagadałam. Wydaje mi się coś podejrzana. W międzyczasie... Plik:Black Room_-_1.png Plik:Black Room_-_2.png Black Room 100px Jarvis postanowił dzisiaj trochę popływać. Jego zdaniem warto ćwiczyć i być w formie. Wszyscy powinni prowadzić zdrowy styl życia. Mężczyzna kilka minut później postanowił się zdrzemnąć na rozkładanych fotelach. 100px 100px Sebastian i Rita kąpią się w basenie w Black Roomie, w którym są sami. Po stresach związanych z nominacjami potrzebowali się trochę zrelaksować. W stroju kąpielowym dziewczyna wygląda naprawdę zjawiskowo, co wprawia chłopaka w chwilowe osłupienie. Widząc oniemiałego jej urodą Sebastiana, Rita z zadziornym uśmiechem pryska go wodą. Chłopak od razu łapie haczyk i szczerząc się od ucha do ucha odpowiada jej tym samym, rozpoczynając małą walkę wodną między nimi. Śmiechom nie ma końca, a oboje czują się w swoim towarzystwie jak ryba w wodzie... dosłownie. Coraz bardziej zbliżają się do siebie aż w końcu ich ciała się spotykają pod wodą. Następuje chwila ciszy, oboje spoglądają na siebie sugestywnie, Sebastian odgarnia mokry kosmyk włosa z głowy Rity i oboje, pod wpływem chwili, całują się po raz pierwszy. Po paru sekundach przestają na chwilę, spoglądają na siebie z pożądaniem, i ponownie decydują się na pocałunek, tym razem bardziej namiętny. 100px Postanowiłem się zdrzemnąć w Black Roomie, bo nie chciało mi się wracać z powrotem do sypialni, ale po chwili słyszę jakieś dziwne odgłosy. Sprawdziłem i zobaczyłem Sebastiana i Ritę. Nagich. Całujących się. W tym samym czasie... Plik:Salon_-_1.png Plik:Salon_-_2.png SALON 100px 100px 100px Felicie zastanawiał cały czas ten rudzielec, który ma niepokojąco azjatyckie imię, które nie pasuje do jego skandynawskiej urody. Postanowiła więc podejść do niego, akurat wtedy jak siedział przy nim Dan. Mimo że kobieta początkowo miała czerwoną lampeczkę nad głową, bo wyglądał jak jeden sukinsyn z nowego gangu w NY to postanowiła przełamać swój strach i podejść do mężczyzn. Akurat komentowali jakąś sytuację, której Felicia nie była świadkiem. Po chwili dowiedziała się o co chodziło we wczorajszej kłótni i ostrzegła Yunna przed oskarżeniem Tsunami za zniesławienie. W końcu to jedna z najpopularniejszych gwiazd na roksie, którą można uznać za osobę publiczną. Dan zafascynowany faktem, że Felicia mogłaby w obronie Yunna znaleźć na to kruczki zapytał czy mógłby wnieść pozew przeciwko swojej ex żonie, która zostawiła go bez grosza. Dan poczuł się dobrze w towarzystwie Felicii. To ona jako pierwsza podeszła z rozmową, bo Dan zazwyczaj tego nie robi, chyba że poczuje z kimś więź. W domu wielkiego brata jeszcze takich więzi nie zawarł, ale ma na oku Felicię i być może to właśnie ona będzie pierwszą osobą, do której Dan sam zagada i podejmie inicjatywę. Poza tym, że pomogłoby mu to w grze, mogłoby mu to pomóc odzyskać kasę od żony. 100px Największym zdziwieniem jest dla mnie Dan. Okazał się być całkiem sympatyczny jak na byłego więźnia. Zazwyczaj tacy nie mają zaufania do prawników po tym, co przeszli. Nie mam pojęcia czy to pozory i jak mam się wobec niego zachowywać. Jestem zielona w tej kwestii jak guacamole mojego ojca. HELP! Plik:Łazienka_-_1.png Plik:Łazienka_-_2.png ŁAZIENKA 100px 100px Dan wszedł do łazienki, gdzie stała Felicia. Rozmowa się średnio kleiła, ale dla Dana to już i tak był niezły przełom. Felicia akurat myła zęby i Dan zaproponował, że przyniesie jej kubek wody, jednak dziewczyna przepłukała usta wodą z kranu i zmyła się z łazienki zanim Dan wrócił z wodą... Dan wszedł i wylał w złości wodę do zlewu. 100px Wszyscy mnie tu traktują jak ducha... i dobrze! to część mojej strategii, żeby inni myśleli, że zupełnie im nie zagrażam. Czekam tylko na moment, aż ktoś mnie doprowadzi do szału i wtedy pokażę swoje oblicze. 100px Właśnie uciekłam z łazienki przed Danem i przyszłam tutaj. Dan zaoferował mi kubek z wodą... nic wielkiego, ale ja nadal nie mam pojęcia czemu on jest dla mnie miły i jak się zachowywać przy nim. Byłam przygotowana, że takich będę musiała trzymać na krótkiej smyczy. A tutaj jakiś rzadki okaz. *chwila ciszy* Z drugiej strony ja i tak nie używam kubka przy myciu zębów, więc po jaką cholerę on mi to proponował? Felicia wróciła z powrotem do salonu. Plik:Salon_-_1.png Plik:Salon_-_2.png SALON 100px 100px Jarvis tak naprawdę nie potrzebuje żadnej pomocy ani porady od Felicii. Jego zdaniem będzie to idealny moment na polepszenie więzi pomiędzy uczestnikami. Jego zdaniem Felicia to starsza, niezależna, inteligentna kobieta, która może mu pomóc w grze. On natomiast jest młody i silny fizycznie. Razem mogą być niepokonani. Na dodatek nikt nie będzie się spodziewał, że istnieje sojusz pomiędzy nimi. Zapytał jej się, szepcząc czy nie chce razem współpracować. Felicia jest zaskoczona propozycją Jarvisa, po chwili uznaje, że przyda jej się męska pomoc w zadaniach. Poza tym przeciwieństwa się uzupełniają, więc widzi sens współpracy z nim. Zgadza się na jego propozycję mówiąc że będzie traktować ten sojusz jak tajemnicę zawodową. 100px Sądzę, że mogę zaufać Felicii, a ona mi. Razem możemy wszystko. Plik:Pink Room.png PINK ROOM 100px 100px 100px Cornel z Parul leżąc na łóżku, zastanawiając się jak pozbyć się smrodu, który ciągnie się po całym domu przez Yuu. Wpadają na świetny pomysł i przyszedł czas na realizację. Na podwórku zbudowali namiot z worków na śmieci. Stwierdzili, że będzie tam spał Yuu. Po paru minutach wzięli walizkę mężczyzny i położyli przed namiotem. Zawołali biedaka i pocieszyli go, że nie będzie musiał iść do programu Polsatu "Nasz nowy dom", ponieważ dwójka znajomych ich wyręczyła. 100px To co oni odjebali z tym namiotem to już była przesada. Koleś który wygląda jak by uciekł z planu gejowskiego porno dla ubogich i laska którą Kim Dzonk Un wykopał z Korei za zaniżanie poziomu IQ społeczeństwa. Chyba nie myśleli że to im ujdzie płazem. Zadarli z niewłaściwą osobą a udekorowanie łóżek śmieciami to tylko początek atrakcji jakie ich czekają... Plik:Sypialnia.png SYPIALNIA 100px 100px 100px Yuu z widoczną złością zabiera swoją walizkę by odnieść ją do domu. Idąc do sypialni zgarnia po drodze 2 worki na śmieci których zawartość wysypuje kolejno na łóżka Parul i Cornela. Następnie wyraźnie zadowolony ze swojego czynu woła ich do siebie i mówi że teraz albo będą spali na śmietnisku albo mogą wypieprzać do swojego zasranego namiotu po czym pokazuje im środkowy palec i odchodzi. 100px Yuu to jakaś niewdzieczna patologia. Zachowuje się jak rudzielec, którego nie przyjęli do Yakuzy. Zrobiłam mu kąpiel, potem namiot z Cornelem a ten śmierdziel tak się odpłaca. Nic dziwnego że jak połączę gęsim piórem z Wietnamu piegi na jego twarzy to wyjdzie napis IQ negative ten. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png KUCHNIA 100px 100px 100px 100px Felicia podchodzi do Portii i Daisy. Szeptem pyta czy słyszały o Tsunami ocierającej się nago o Sebastiana. Felicia wyjaśnia, że Tsunami żaliła jej się, ponieważ pewna osoba rozpuszcza o niej takie plotki. Chce koniecznie wiedzieć, czy kobiety słyszały coś na ten temat i co o tym sądzą. Daisy mówi, że pierwszy raz słyszy o tym zajściu! Felicia dodaje, że Tsunami oskrża o tę plotkę Madison, w co ciężko jej uwierzyć. Według niej Madison nie posunęłaby się do takiego czegoś, więc Tsunami musiała to sobie wymyślić. Diamond przyznaje koleżance rację. Mówi, że Tsunami na pewno to wymyśliła. Użala się również nad tym jaka Madison jest biedna. 100px Felicii padło na mózg? To jest niemożliwe, żeby Tsunami wymyśliła tę plotkę. Znam ją i ona taka nie jest! Poza tym Madison to prawdziwy demon. Czy byłaby do tego zdolna? Oczywiście, że tak. Felicia gra i ja to widzę. Nie mam zamiaru stawać jej na drodze, ale wygaduje same bzdury. 100px 100px Aaron przygląda się Diamond i kroi chleb, po czym zauważa w niej swoją studentkę, przypomina się mu moment kiedy podglądał ją, kiedy kapała się w studni. Zaczyna wypytywać tancerki, czy Alicia to jej młodsza siostra. Diamond zapytała o którą mu chodzi, bo ma kilka młodszych sióstr. Przyznała, że już nawet przestała je liczyć. Zatrzymała się na trzeciej. Jej matka nigdy nie miała szczęścia do facetów, dlatego często miała nowych ojczymów. Czasami w drzwiach nachodzą ją jakieś nastolatki, które twierdzą, że są jej siostrami. Aaron odpowiada ze nie pamięta. Jednak z jedna z nich zabawiał sie w lesie i mówiła ze jest starsza siostra tej która się kapała w studzience. Jednak ta ze studzienki była o wiele ładniejsza dlatego przy zabawie wyobrażał sobie jej siostrę. Aaron prosi o kontakt do jej sióstr po opuszczeniu domu. Diamond odpowiedziała, że jej jedyną prawdziwą siostrą jest Pani Maryja. Nigdy nie miała zbyt dobrego kontaktu ze swoim rodzeństwem. Jedna z jej sióstr przeprowadziła się do Pabianic, ale nawet nie wie co to za państwo i nigdy tam nie była. Jej mama powiedziała jej, że to jakiś kraj w stylu Barbados. 100px Czuje że Diamond jest osobą, której mogę zaufać. Chce z nią grać i bawić się w różne inne rzeczy. 100px 100px Felix znajduje się w kuchni razem z Parul. Nie miał jeszcze okazji nawiązać z nią większego kontaktu. Postanawia z nią porozmawiać o różnych technikach gotowania ryżu. Przy okazji Felix wyznaje, że jego ulubionym ryżem jest ryż jaśminowy. Parul odpowiada, że ona również kocha ryż jak prawdziwa Azjatka i nie może uwierzyć, że znalazła w domu bratnią duszę, która nie jest żółta. Kobieta przyznaje, że jaśminowy ryż jest bardzo dobry, jednak zdradza mu sekret, że podobno najlepszy ryż to ryż czerwony i tu po raz kolejny Parul pokazuje, że nie jest rasistką, bo przyznaje, iż najlepszy ryż czerwony nie robią Azjaci, tylko rdzenni mieszkańcy Ameryki. 100px Felix to wspaniały człowiek, wie więcej o ryżu od Dana. Dan to jednak hipokryta. Pewnie nie jest nawet Azjatą, tylko zrobił sobie operacje plastyczną na skośne oczy i te obrzydliwe tatuaże zakrywają blizny po botoksie. Felix odpowiada Parul, że nigdy nie jadł ryżu czerwonego. Prosi kobietę o opisanie jego smaku. W międzyczasie opowiada jej, że jego wujek posiada ogromną, nowoczesną plantację ryżu w Argentynie. Na plantacji tej nie ma miejsca na rasizm - pracują tam tylko biali ludzie. 100px Parul wydaje się być bardzo sympatyczną dziewczyną. Jest ekspertką od ryżu - szkoda, że to nie Survivor, tam jej wiedza z pewnością by się bardziej przydała. Parul przytula mężczyznę i mówi, że to właśnie dzięki ludziom takim jak jego wujek jest coraz mniej rasizmu na świecie. 100px Wyznanie Felixa mnie wzruszyło. To że na plantacji jego wujka pracują tylko biali ludzie to wspaniała antyrasistowska inicjatywa. Donald Trump powinien się o tym dowiedzieć. Plik:Sypialnia.png SYPIALNIA 100px 100px Felix przyznaje, że jest pod wrażeniem muskulatury Dana oraz jego tatuaży. Stwierdza, że jest on wzorem dla młodzieży oglądającej program. Temat rozmowy w końcu schodzi na poprzednie życie Dana - Felix nie ukrywa zaciekawienia dotyczącego ciemnego i mrocznego życia więziennego. Dan się przełamuje i w końcu zaczyna mówić więcej o sobie. Dan słysząc, że mógłby być wzorem dla młodzieży oglądającej program odruchowo zaprzecza. Felix jest zdziwiony i pyta, dlaczego. Wtedy Dan otwiera się i wyjawia prawdę o swojej przeszłości. 100px W końcu odważyłem się opowiedzieć Felixowi za co byłem w więzieniu. Tak, popełniłem zbrodnię, było to dawno i odsiedziałem karę. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie chciał mnie wyrzucić w obawie przed swoją śmiercią. Dan proponuje Felixowi wyjście na zewnątrz, bo na myśl o wspomnieniach zrobiło mu się duszno. Mężczyźni siadają. Dan opowiada o tym, jak za młodu popełnił przestępstwo i włamał się do sklepu nocnego, aby ukraść alkohol. Uruchomił alarm, a wtedy ekspedientka wpadła w panikę i wbiegła wprost pod uciekającego Dana, który spowodował, że przewróciła się i uderzyła głową o kant. Zmarła na miejscu, a Dan odsiedział 10 lat za nieumyślne spowodowanie śmierci. Felix zdał sobie sprawę, że rozmawia ze zbrodniarzem i jest w lekkim szoku. Felix szybko otrząsa się z szoku i mówi Danowi, że każdy człowiek może się zmienić na lepsze. Przeszłość jest przeszłością, należy z niej wyciągnąć wnioski i iść dalej. Felix mówi Mu, że Dan może mieć w nim oparcie. Obiecuje mężczyźnie, że nikomu nic nie zdradzi o jego przeszłości. Plik:Podwórko.png W zadaniu o veto uczestnicy musieli zagrać w Quoridor. Odbyły się trzy rundy. Madison nie wytrzymała psychicznie oraz fizycznie, a więc zrezygnować z udziału. 100px Nie wiedziałam, jak postawić te płotki. Jeszcze były za ciężkie. Pierwszą rundę wygrała Parul. 100px Pierwsza runda Veto poszła po mojej myśli. Nic dziwnego. Przecież to azjatycka gra. Drugą rundę wygrała Tsunami. Natomiast w trakcie zadania Felicia straciła nad sobą kontrolę, kiedy Yun ją zablokował płotem. - Nie mogę się ruszyć! Inni uczestnicy są zmieszani. - Nie rozumiecie! NIE MOGĘ SIĘ RUSZYĆ. COKOLWIEK NIE ZROBIĘ. Uczestnicy tłumaczą jej, że musi się cofnąć. - JA SIĘ NIE BAWIĘ! TO JEST NIESPRAWIEDLIWE. Felicia chciała postawić płot i dlatego nie ruszyła z miejsca. Po chwili produkcja informuje Felicię, że już wyczerpała wszystkie płotki. - Nie wiedziałam, że był limit... 100px Yun ukradł mi płoty, jestem przekonana. Ja już w to nie będę grać, bo nerwicy można dostać. CHCIAŁAM ZAZNACZYĆ - NIE BAWIĘ SIĘ W DZIECINNE GRY PLANSZOWE, DZIĘKUJĘ ZA UWAGĘ. DOBRANOC. 100px Co się odpierdala? 100px Wiem, że muszę wygrać to veto. Naprawdę go potrzebuję, ale widzę, że wszyscy grają przeciwko mnie. Co mam zrobić w tej sytuacji? Proponuję innym jakiś deal ale nikt nie chce się na to zgodzić. Wszyscy próbują zablokować mi drogę do mety. Nie wiem o co chodzi tym ludziom. To straszne, że tak mszczą się na białej osobie. Trzecią rundę wygrała Parul, co oznacza tylko jedno... 200px 100px Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wygrałam Veto! Azjatyckie gry to mój konik chyba! Teraz mam trochę władzy i jestem bezpieczna. Muszę pomyślec co zrobić z tym veto. Yuu nie był zadowolony z wyników. 100px W pizdu z taką grą, jak tamta dwójka gra razem. Tsunami mu robiła podejście i ustawiała się tak, żeby miał podwójne ruchy. 100px Moim celem jest przeszkodzenie Yuu w przedostaniu się na drugą stronę, co musi zrobić aby wygrać tę konkurencję. Za każdym razem kiedy myśli, że już ma to w garści ja niszczę jego marzenia i blokuję mu trasę. 100px Kurwa. Powinno być jeden na jednego. Po chuj mam grać, jak i tak nie mam szans? Ale wkurwia mnie grać w coś, co jest ustawione. Marnuję tylko czas. 100px Udało się! Parul wygrała Veto i mogę być pewna, że nie zrobi nic, by zaszkodzić mojej grze! Plik:Vetociv.gif 100px Przed dramą z moim łóżkiem i Yuu planowałam nawet go ocalić, ale po tym co zrobił...zaprzepaścił swoje szanse. Diamond by mi nie wybaczyła jakbym użyła veto na Dalii, zresztą ja sobie też po tym co zrobiłą w tym tygodniu. 100px Jestem pewna, że Parul nie użyje veto na mnie. Aby zostać w grze trzeba mieć mniej niż większość głosów. Skoro większość to ponad 50% to wystarczy mieć ich mniej żeby przetrwać, więc to tylko matematyka. Niestety, nigdy nie byłam z niej dobra. W dzieciństwie uczęszczałam na korepetycję do straszego pana o nazwisku Duncan, jednak on bardziej zainteresowany był mną niż matematyką. 100px Tsunami has nominated Maddison and Dalia for eviction. The house has nominated Yuu for eviction, however I have the power to veto one of the nominations. Yuu - po tym co zrobiłeś z moim łóżkiem na pewno nie łudzisz się, że użyje na tobie veto. Dalia - może blok w pierwszym weeku da ci trochę pokory i przestaniesz być taką rasistką - Diamond jest człowiekem jak wszyscy inni. Maddison - w ogóle nie zależy ci na grze. With that being said I have decided not to use the power of veto. Veto Meeting zakończony! Po chwili produkcja wyjawia, że LeRoy nie dostosował się do zasad i zostanie ukarany. LeRoy jest czwartą nominowaną osobą. 100px Maddison zostaje na bloku. Jest głupiutka i mam nadzieję, że przetrwa. Dom bez niej nie będzie tak samo nudny. 100px Nie spodziewałam się, że będę nominowana w pierwszym tygodniu gry. Nasz głowa domu udowodniła że jest suką nominując białą uczestniczkę. To niesprawiedliwe i ja się z tym nie zgodzę. Nikt nie będzie w ten sposób układać tej gry. To chore. Pozdrawiam, Dalia Michelle. W TYM TYGODNIU 700px SĄ NOMINOWANI DO OPUSZCZENIA DOMU WIELKIEGO BRATA. KTO ZOSTANIE? WY DECYDUJECIE. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach